The present invention concerns new compositions and a method of using these compositions in treating weeds in a variety of crops. More specifically the present invention concerns new herbicidal compositions containing 2,4-dioxo- and 2,4-dithio-1,3-dihydroquinazolines, the use of these compounds in controlling weeds and especially against broadleaved weeds in cereals.